A girl in the flower dress
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Katie remember how their relationship started. * Updates on Thursday *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey guys so this storyline will last us until January 2015. I can't believe that December has already started. I hope that you like this first chapter. I am not going to write them together just yet. It might be the third week of December or better known as the third chapter.

Character Summary

Steve: Works at Five 0. Falls in love with Katie after seeing her in the flower dress in the governor's office.

Katie: starting to work for Five 0.

Chapter one

present time

Steve woke up the next morning to find his wife laying right next to him. The truth is that he could not believe that this has happen in the past year. Steve remember what started this whole love with his wife. He remember the first time that he met her.

A year ago

Katie's house

Katie woke up the next morning knowing that she had a new job to start but first she needed to get to the governor's office to find out where she was going to be assigned. She got up and got ready for her shower of the day. She got out of the shower and got dress. She was nervous about where she was going to be assigned. She headed down the stairs to start making breakfast. She finished her breakfast before heading for the governor's office. She pulled into the driveway to find this blue truck pulling in behind her. She got out of the car and headed to the front door. Steve had got out of the truck and headed to the front door.

"Hi." He greeted her with a small smile.

"Hi." She responded to him.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"Katie. I just moved here from California. I think that I know your sister. Is her name Mary?" She responded to him.

"I'm Steve. Yes, My sister is Mary." Steve responded to her as he opened the door and showed her to the governor's office so they can have their meeting. It turns out that Katie was going to joined the Five 0. After the meeting, Steve and Katie went to headed over to the headquarters so she could meet all the rest of the team before they got a case.

"Who is that?" Danny asked as he walked up to them.

"Hi my name is Katie" she revealed to him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you. Hopefully Steve doesn't get you shot like he did to me when I first met him about two years ago." Danny responded as she heard Steve snort.

"if I recalled, you were shot by a suspect the first time. I have never gotten you shot on purpose and I said I was sorry." Steve revealed to him. "And plus that happen many years ago so I don't know why you are bringing it up."

"That is not the reason that I brought it up. I brought it up so that way she knows what she is getting herself into with you." Danny responded to him.

Katie was getting tired to hearing the boys fight. She just walked into the office and met Kono and Chin. After a few minutes later, Danny and Steve walked into the room.

"Hey where did you go?" Steve asked her.

"I came in here. You two are like an old married couple that doesn't know when to stop fighting." Katie revealed as she got laughs from Kono and Chin. They knew that she was right what happening between the two of them.

"Alright we need to get to work. We can fight or agree on this later on." Steve revealed to them as they learned about the new case. Steve knew that this girl would be a great fit for his team but what he did not know is that she would be a great fit for him too.

Present time

Steve got out of the shower when he heard the door open. He was surprised to find her already awake and wanting to come in there.

"Hi." Katie revealed to her husband. She could not believe what has happen and now they are expecting their first child. She was planning to tell her husband that she was pregnant tonight after dinner. She had just found about two days before he would. Steve heard his cell phone go off and knew that they had a case. He gave her a small kiss before answering the phone.

"I will see you tonight." He said to her as he pulled away from their kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to him as she watched him leave the room.

Katie thought back to when Steve first asked her out. It had been about three months since their first meeting. She did not hear him come into the place where she was at. She watched him sit down in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked him.

"I needed to talk to you about something." Steve responded to her.

"What about?" She asked him.

"I wanted to see if you will agree on a date with me. I want to get to know you a little bit better." Steve revealed to her.

"What happen to your rules that you don't date co workers or cops?" She asked him.

"That is Danny's rule not mine." He lied to her.

"Are we sure about that?" she asked him with a smile. She knew that she was going to say yes because she wanted to go out with him.

"Will you please go out with me?" Steve asked her again.

"Okay." She responded to him with a small smile.

Author Note: How did you like this first chapter of this storyline? Many of you know that my mom had surgery yesterday, if you are following me on twitter. Also I hope that you will be following me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you review and follow this storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It is time for the second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. We only have three weeks until the final chapter of this storyline. I was hoping to get this chapter by 1pm but I am working to get this out by 4pm.

Guest: Thank you for the first review. I hope that you enjoy this second chapter.

Chapter 2

Getting ready for first date

Steve was at his house getting ready for their first date. He did not know what to expect from this. It might not turned out for him well. He was just a nervous. He got stuff together and left his house. He headed to the truck and headed to Katie's house. He got to her house and got out of his truck and went to her front door. He knocked on the door and waited for her to come to the door. She came to the front door and open it to smile at her date.

Present day

Steve got out of the bed carefully trying not to wake up his wife. He wanted to make sure that she got enough sleep since she has not been feeling good for the last couple of days. He was going to hop in the shower before he left for work when he heard her starting to move. He turned back to the bed and tried to convince her to go back to sleep.

"hey babe, just go back to sleep and relax." He said to her. He was giving her the day off.

"I am fine. I want to go to work." She responded to him as she tried to get up but he stopped her.

"I want you to rest and get better before Christmas alright. I will come and check on you at lunch." Steve revealed to her as he got her to lay down in their bed. "I am going to take a shower and I want you to stay here."

"Alright." She responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. She decided that she was going to go to the store and buy a test. She had a feeling that she was pregnant but did not want to say anything until she was sure. She watched her husband go and get in the shower. She started to relax and fall back to sleep until he left. She got out of bed and took her own shower. She felt a little better after she had something to eat and then threw up everything. She had a feeling that she was experiencing morning sickness that last all day long. She got ready to turn on her car when her phone started to ring. She picked it up to find that it was Steve.

"hey babe." She greeted her husband.

"Hey, have you ate anything?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I threw up again." She responded to him.

"Are we sure that there is not a chance of us being pregnant?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She responded to her husband as he gave her a kiss.

"Do you want me to go pick up?" He asked her.

"I might go and get the test for myself right now since I feel better." She revealed to her husband.

"Alright." He responded to her as she could hear Danny walked into the room. "Hey babe, I need to go."

"Alright. I love you." She said to her husband.

"Love you too." He responded to her before he hanged up the phone. She started her car and headed to the store. She was going to have to wait for tomorrow. She was glad that he would be home in the morning so they could find out tomorrow.

Their first date went amazing and they were enjoying just getting to know one another. They were looking forward their relationship to grow. Katie and Steve moved in about five months into their relationship and they both loved being around together. Steve was planning to take her out to ask her to marry him and be with him for the rest of their lives. Steve walked into the kitchen to find her getting ready to make dinner.

"Babe, why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" Steve asked her as he walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"That sounds great but I have a really good dinner plan that I want." She responded to him. "Why don't we do it tomorrow?"

"Alright." He revealed to her.

The next day

Steve and Katie were on their way to their date night out. Steve was driving while she was holding his hand. He truly loved that she would just grabbed his hand around and about. He could not believe that just a few months ago, he met this beautiful girl. He was truly amazed that he was with her.

"I love you." He said after he got out of the truck and went over to help her.

"I love you too." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. They walked over to the place and she could tell that he was up to something. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." He lied to her. He wanted her to be surprised when he asked her. They sat down and ate their dinner. Before their desert came, Steve decided that it was now time to ask her the big question that could changed both of their lives.

"I can't picture my life without you. Will you please do me the honer and become my wife? Will you marry me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said to him as he slipped the ring on her finger. They started to kiss.

"Let's go home and celebrate our engagement." He said as he paid for their food and then they started to head home.

Author Note: I can't believe that Christmas is in two weeks and that means that I need to get my Christmas shopping done but I am almost done. I should be finished tomorrow with it. Who else has their Christmas shopping to do? I hope that you guys like this chapter. I am working on a Christmas special that will be done hopefully by Christmas. What is your Christmas traditions? I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon.


End file.
